


Are You Coming?

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, SuperCat Slam, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: When a devastating battle leaves Kara grieving, only one person can help her heal.In keeping with the theme of Alternatives, this is an alternative to the direction of this entire season of Supergirl. Particularly, I have disliked the Guardian storyline, as well the Kara/Mon-El romance, so I fixed those things here :-)Massive thanks to @zennie-fic for spending half of her Saturday editing and reediting this fic.





	

The explosion echoed in Kara’s ears. She could still make out the sounds of the battle, but it all seemed far away. It took longer than she thought it should to stand up from the concrete warehouse floor. Turning to where the blast had come from, Kara saw a Supergirl-sized hole smashed through four cinder-block walls. 

Familiar voices floated to her. They were yelling. Kara’s senses came back to her as the ringing in her head subsided. Clenching her fists, she charged back through the broken walls. 

The moment Kara reentered the large main area of the warehouse, she was swarmed by both human and alien cyborgs. She had never fought so many hand-to-hand opponents at once. It was overwhelming. Every time she landed a direct hit on one, another would connect a fist or a foot to Kara’s back. 

Every one of them had a different ability, and it was difficult for Kara to adjust her fighting technique to account for the enhanced abilities. Cadmus had let loose its entire arsenal on Kara and her companions. Many of the people she was fighting were mangled versions of their former selves, like John Corben or Hank Henshaw. Others were much more machine than human, and they all had weapons. 

Just as a hard punch to the face knocked Kara to the ground, a flash of black armor jumped in front of her, sheltering her body. Guardian began swirling around, using his shield to let loose a barrage of perfectly timed blows to several of their foes. It was enough to give Kara an opening and, between the two of them, they began to push the mob of Cadmus cyborgs back. 

From behind them, Kara heard Alex call out to her contingent of DEO agents, “Flank them! Weapons free!” From the corner of her eye, Kara saw the agents flooding along the wall of the warehouse. Then Alex yelled, “NCPD, on me!” Kara knew that meant Maggie was with her, and Alex wanted to make sure her girlfriend stayed close by.

As Guardian, Supergirl, the DEO, and NCPD took on the Cadmus lackeys on the warehouse floor, Mon-El was on the catwalk, attempting to neutralize the mounted machine guns that had been attached to the railing. The guns were firing at random into the battling crowd in the floor, hitting both good and bad guys, set to fire automatically. Cadmus didn’t care if they killed their own people. 

“Winn says there’s some kind of aircraft coming!” James had to yell above the shouts of their enemies. 

After landing a hard blow and knocking down something that looked like a prototype android, Kara tapped the comm in her ear. “Alex, do we have aerial support coming?”

The answer was instant. “No. Why?”

Kara’s heart dropped to her stomach and her eyes went wide. She jerked her head around, trying to find Alex in the chaos. “Alex, take cover.” Then Kara waved her hands wildly, attempting to get the attention of her people and she shouted, “Take cover!” Turning toward the catwalk, Kara cried out at the top of her lungs, “Mon-El! Get down from there! Take co-,”

Kara was cut off by a loud blast followed by a sequence of popping, rapid fire. She saw the roof blown open and fire everywhere as the most high tech helicopter Kara had ever laid eyes on descended into the warehouse, guns blazing.

Suddenly, everything seemed to move in slow motion. Kara watched as DEO agents fell under indiscriminate gunfire as the helicopter’s gunners didn’t care if they hit friend or foe. A woman with a mechanical bottom half was shot through the chest in front of Kara, falling to the ground. Kara’s skin barely registered the sensation of the bullets bouncing off her. There was shouting all around, along with the booming sound of the gun. 

“Maggie!” Alex’s voice was unmistakable. Kara had always been able to hear it over any noise and, right now, it sounded frightened. Kara scanned until she saw Alex hunched behind a makeshift barricade on her knees, leaning over a wounded Maggie. 

Kara moved her feet to go to them, but suddenly the shooting stopped. Kara froze. So did everyone who was still standing. There was no more shouting, only a terrified anticipation of whatever was coming next. 

She, Mon-El, and Guardian had time to glance at each other for a short second.

Then, as quickly as the shooting had stopped, it began again. However, this time the bullets were something entirely different. Kara looked up toward the aircraft and saw a stream of green streaks tearing into the warehouse. She narrowed her gaze in disbelief. 

In the blink of an eye, one of the green bullets grazed her shoulder, ripping her suit as well as her skin. Kara cried out in pain, and her hand went to her shoulder, instinctively attempting to staunch the flow of blood. 

The next thing Kara knew, strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her toward the outer wall of the warehouse. When they were safely behind the barricade, Alex released her grip on Kara and asked, “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah,” Kara answered with a pained wince. “Maggie, you okay?”

Maggie was leaning against the barrier, holding a cloth to her abdomen, and Kara could see she was bleeding badly. She looked pale. Still, her self assurance was in place as she quietly replied, “Nothing I can’t handle.” 

Kara breathed out and gave her a weak smile. Alex began tending to Kara, ripping her suit further to get a look at the wound. “It doesn’t look like any of the Kryptonite is inside,” Alex said. 

“Good, I’m going back out there.” Kara shifted to stand, but Alex grabbed her arm.

“Are you insane? You’re not charging out there with kryptonite bullets flying.” Alex kept hold of her sister’s arm. 

Kara was breathing deeply against the unfamiliar feeling of pain. Alex was right. But DEO agents were still falling with only Guardian and Mon-El to back them up. Just as Kara was about to set her foot back into the fray, regardless of the risk, another explosion rocked the building. 

Kara watched helplessly as Mon-El was thrown across the building by the concussive force. A massive piece of the roof collapsed and Kara could only yell, “No!” as the roof caved in on top of Guardian. 

Suddenly, bursting through the broken doors and open walls of the warehouse, J’onn came storming in, leading a force of DEO agents. They were dressed in full tactical gear and armed with some of the DEO’s most advanced weaponry. 

J’onn wasted no time in flying through the damaged rooftop and directly into the open side door of the chopper. Kara observed in awe as the Martian singlehandedly began an assault on the Cadmus agents inside. Within seconds, the helicopter was spinning out of control, careening into the ground. It crashed in a fireball. 

With a hail of gunfire from many different types of weapons, the DEO took out the remaining Cadmus cyborgs inside the warehouse. With the Kryptonite threat gone, Kara jumped back into the fight. The helicopter was gone and so were the machine guns on the catwalk, thanks to Mon-El. 

Only moments later, the battle was over. Quiet fell over the warehouse. Kara took in the devastation, the bodies strewn across the floor, and the collapsed roof. She turned and locked gazes with Alex, breathing out in relief at seeing her sister unharmed. 

J’onn floated back inside from the roof and landed near Kara. A sound had both of them tensing again, instantly striking a defensive position. A metal door was thrown open in the corner of the building. Winn came rushing in.

Realization of the battle’s aftermath settled on Kara and she remembered her two fallen companions. 

Her eyes went wide and she told Winn, “Look for James.” 

Then, with super speed, Kara ran to the other side of the building where Mon-El had been thrown after the explosion. She called out, trying to find him. “Mon-El! Mon-El, where are you?”

When no response came, Kara began to get desperate. She turned in circles, using her x-ray vision to scan all around. Finally, she spotted him under a pile of debris. 

Kara rushed over and made short work of the wooden rafters covering Mon-El. When she was about to reach down to him, Kara stopped short, shocked. Mon-El was laying on his back, but protruding through his chest was a long lead pipe, covered in blood. 

“No,” Kara whispered. She looked into his chest, searching for a heartbeat, but the pipe had cut through the center of his most vital organ. “No.” 

Kara fell to her knees beside Mon-El, putting her hands on his cheeks. She let out a sob as she felt the cooling skin beneath her fingers. Looking to his eyes, tears streamed down Kara’s face. His usually bright eyes were open and lifelessly staring at the blown-out roof. 

She removed her hands from his face and reached to take his hand, clutching it to her chest. A deep sorrow came over her and she laid her forehead against Mon-El’s, closing her eyes. 

Kara wanted to say something to him. She knew she should tell him that she loved him, but for some reason, she couldn’t get the words out. They never seemed like the right words to say to him. Kara could only manage a hushed, “I’m so sorry,” against his cheek. 

Then sitting back up to her knees, Kara angrily tore the pipe from his chest, tossing it aside. Gently, she picked up Mon-El’s body and slowly made her way back to the others. 

Winn and J’onn had managed to dig James out from under the collapsed roof. Kara could tell by the tear streaks on Alex’s face and Winn’s shaking hands that it wasn’t good. 

J’onn had pulled James’ Guardian mask off. He had suffered a massive blow to the head. Winn looked at Kara with a devastated expression and a small shake of his head. 

Kara’s features contorted with sadness and she laid Mon-El down next to James. She frantically collapsed next to the man who had been her first cheerleader, her constant encourager. “James,” Kara whispered, half expecting him to open his eyes because this couldn’t be right. “James, wake up.” 

Alex covered her mouth with her hand. “Kara,” Alex said quietly. “He’s gone.”

More sobs came from Kara’s throat. Her hands were latched to the hem of James’ body armor. She couldn’t seem to let go. From her peripheral, Kara could still see Mon-El laying there, dead. Both of them, gone. It was inconceivable. Kara’s mind couldn’t take it in. None of this was right. 

J’onn gently took Kara’s hands, pulling them away and catching her eye. He pulled her to stand next to him.

The group looked from one to the other. Mon-El and James weren’t the only casualties. Two dozen dead DEO agents and NCPD officers lay around them. The full breath of their loses began to dawn on them. 

They were pulled from their reverie when Maggie whispered Alex’s name and sank toward the ground. Alex grabbed her on the way down. “Maggie. Maggie!” Alex checked the wound on her girlfriend’s abdomen. “She’s losing too much blood.” Looking to her sister, with tears glistening in her eyes, Alex begged, “Kara.”

Kara was already moving to them. She easily scooped up Maggie’s small body. With a glance to J’onn, Kara gestured to her lost companions. “Take care of them.” 

She took to the air with Maggie, flying through one of the massive holes in the roof, into the night sky, and toward the DEO. 

********************

Four days later, Mon-El and James were laid to rest. It was a torturous day, drawn out by the two separate funerals. 

James’ was in the morning. Everyone was there, including Kal-El and Lois, and many people that Kara had never met. James had been well loved and it was evident by all those who came from beyond National City. 

Several people spoke about James, about his goodness, his commitment to those he cared for, and his strength of character. Kara had wanted so badly to reveal that he had been Guardian all along. She wanted everyone to know that there had been much more to James than just those things. 

When tears spilled over Kara’s eyelids, Alex’s comforting arm came around her shoulder, pulling her close. Maggie was on Alex’s other side. She’d been released from the DEO medical center the night before. She was still weak, but she insisted on being at the funeral. 

After James’ ceremony, Kara wandered wearily into her apartment. Alex and Maggie had asked her to come over, but she wanted to be alone. As she was sinking into her sofa and under her throw blanket, Kara’s phone dinged. 

She was sure it was Alex checking on her, but as she picked up the device, Kara saw that it was an email alert. She opened the app and her heart instantly began to beat faster at seeing a name in her inbox that hadn’t been there for far too long. Cat Grant, along with the subject, _Re: Are you coming?_

Yesterday, when Kara had gotten the information about James’ service, she had emailed Cat. Until now, Kara had managed to keep herself distracted from missing Cat. After this, however, she could no longer deny her need for the woman. Cat’s presence, no matter how palpable, always seemed to calm Kara. 

Without hesitation, Kara tapped the email. She sat up straighter as it opened. Kara was ready to soak in any communication with her former boss since there had been so little of it. 

_Kara,_

_I'm so sorry I’m not there. As you know, I’ve been overseas and, because of my current location, the new travel bans are keeping me from getting home._

_I would give anything to have been there today. I wish I could offer you comfort in person. I hope I can provide at least a small amount of it from the other side of the world._

_I can’t imagine what you’re going through, Kara. I know I’ve mentioned my issues with personal space, but I’d love nothing more than to offer you a hug. I’m sure your family and friends are giving you many, and I’m grateful for that._

_I also wish I could look you in the eye and tell you that you will be okay, because you will be, Kara. You are so strong. I’ve never believed in anyone the way I believe in you. You will make it through this._

_Please know that I’m doing my best to get back._

_\- Cat_

The lump in Kara’s throat became thicker each time she reread the message. She focused on the last line, taking her time with the words and making sure she was reading it correctly. Cat was trying to come home. 

With a deep breath, Kara finally allowed herself a moment of relief. With Cat gone, everything seemed jumbled somehow. It was like Kara could see all the pieces of her life, but without Cat’s keen insight, she couldn’t put them in the right place. She needed Cat, always had. 

Kara checked the clock. It was time to get ready to go to the DEO. Mon-El’s funeral was set for that evening. It would take place at the DEO. Everyone wanted it to be private. Winn had extensively researched Daxamite customs and they all fully intended on honoring him with the rituals of his home planet. 

As she threw the blanket off, one of Mon-El’s t-shirts uncurled itself from the blanket, falling into Kara’s lap. She froze. 

Picking it up slowly, Kara stared at the shirt. Bunching it up and holding it to her face, she could still smell Mon-El’s familiar scent on it. Instantly, guilt overtook her. 

Mon-El was dead and Kara’s heart was soaring because Cat was finally coming home. The guilt had been there since the very beginning of her relationship with Mon-El. She couldn’t forget Cat and, though she knew it was wrong, he had been a welcome distraction. 

She had never meant for things to go as far as they had with Mon-El. There was so much potential for goodness in him and Kara only wanted to help him tap into it. Now he was dead. He died fighting beside her, for her, trying to be a hero the best he knew how. 

Kara sank back down onto the sofa and dropped her head into her hands, crying freely. She stayed there for several long minutes before getting up and getting ready to go to Mon-El’s funeral service.

********************

Making her way quickly across CatCo’s spacious lobby, Kara stole into an elevator. It was silly, but she felt like she was trespassing somehow. Her finger hung a few millimeters in front of the button that would take her up to the main office floor.

It had been weeks since the devastating battle with Cadmus. Kara, along with the rest of her DEO family had been working the case tirelessly. They had hit a wall in trying to track Cadmus and hoped that some Intel on Winn’s laptop would help, but the laptop had been left tucked safely away in James’ office. The group could only hope that it was still there or, at least, easily located. 

Kara had volunteered to come find it, though she hadn’t counted on feeling so out of place here now. With Cat gone, now James gone, and no job, the place that had once been her favorite place in the world seemed strange. 

Releasing a deep breath, Kara hit the button and silently rode the elevator up to the office floor. The elevator dinged its arrival and the doors opened, but Kara’s feet didn’t move. She stayed pinned inside the elevator, looking out into the offices that held so many memories and so much meaning. 

As the wave of nostalgia washed over her, Kara almost didn’t notice the doors closing. She quickly lifted her arm, keeping them open, and stepped out onto the floor. 

It was late and most people had gone home. The bullpen was empty, save a few interns working their fingers to the bone. Kara’s eyes fell on her old desk. She meandered over it to, suddenly wanting to take her time. She might not ever come here again. 

Kara trailed her fingers over the edge of the desk as she made her way into Cat’s, er, James’ office. When she crossed the threshold, she stopped and took a long look around as a thousand memories went through her mind. 

Kara pushed the thoughts aside and walked over to the desk. Winn’s laptop should be in the bottom drawer. 

When Kara leaned down to open the drawer, her eye caught something familiar, an object she knew well. It was Cat’s favorite fountain pen, lying on top of some papers. Kara must have changed the ink in that thing a hundred times. What was it doing here? 

Kara stood, her fingers hovering over the pen, hesitant to touch it, afraid it might not be real. Walking to the wet bar across the room, her heart began to beat faster. As she looked over the bar, Kara noticed a tumbler was missing. The faintest smell of poured bourbon hung in the air. 

Turning toward the balcony, she walked over, craning her neck to look out the window. She stopped short of the door with parted lips and a hushed gasp. 

Silhouetted against the nighttime city lights, a customary sight was outlined. Cat Grant, leaning with her elbows on the balcony wall, sipping from the tumbler. 

Kara’s feet began to move on their own. She closed the distance to the door and easily pushed it open. Walking through the door felt like walking through the front door of her home, warm and comforting. 

Cat must have heard the door open because she turned to face Kara. Their gazes locked. That face. Kara thought she might burst. She was rendered speechless, though there was so much she wanted to say. As she stared, a single tear found its way down Kara’s cheek. 

She couldn’t believe she had any tears left to cry, but seeing Cat standing there moved her. Cat looked perfect, like she always did, wearing a blue dress that hugged her body. Kara couldn’t help think she loved it when Cat wore blue. The expression on her face mirrored Kara’s, sorrowful and in need of comfort. Her eyes were glistening with her own unshed tears.

Cat took a step toward Kara, just one, but it was all the invitation Kara needed. She rushed across the distance and into Cat’s waiting arms. Pulling the small woman into her, Kara buried her face in Cat’s neck, breathing her in. Slender, but sure, arms came around her shoulders. They held onto each other tightly. 

The loneliness and insecurity of the last several months began to melt off of Kara with each passing second. She sniffled and Cat’s arms tightened around her. 

“Tell me you’re staying,” Kara quietly requested. She knew she sounded desperate, but she didn’t care. 

The whispered reply came against the shell of her ear. “I’m staying.” 

Kara had to remind herself not to crush Cat with the force of her embrace. Neither made a move to separate and Cat began to rub small, soothing patterns with one hand over Kara’s back. Kara absorbed the affection like dry ground taking in water. 

During Cat’s absence, Kara had been forced to confront the ache inside her chest. The only real conclusion she could come to was that she needed Cat, loved her. In the dark of night, lying awake in bed, Kara couldn’t deny that she had fallen hopelessly for Cat Grant.

There seemed to be no possibility of ever winning Cat’s heart. She was so far out of Kara’s league… and then she left. So Kara coped as best she could, by throwing herself at someone else. But now Cat was here.

“I missed you so much,” Kara mumbled into Cat’s neck. 

Finally, Cat pulled back and Kara resented the cool air she felt on the front of her body. But then, Cat gently touched her hands to Kara’s cheeks and said, “I missed you, too.” Her hands shifted to wipe Kara’s tears away. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here, Kara.” 

Kara shook her head. “You’re here now.” After taking a breath, Kara asked, “When did you get back?”

“About an hour ago. Carter is with his father. I came straight here.” 

Remembering that Carter had been with his father while Cat had been overseas for the last few months, Kara said, “You must miss him.”

Cat nodded. “Very much. I’m getting him in the morning. Hopefully, he’ll be happy to see me home early.”

“He’ll be thrilled,” Kara said. She knew Carter would be thrilled because she was. 

A moment stretched out as the two women simply took in the sight of each other. Cat turned to pick her glass back up from the balcony edge. She took a sip and casually asked, “What are you doing here? I thought you got yourself fired.” 

Kara watched the tiny smile tug at the corner of Cat’s lips and realized that the normal banter they had always had was back. “I had to get something.” Kara crossed her arms with her own smile and waited for whatever retort was coming. 

“Blogging, Kara, really?” There it was. Cat’s ever-present critiquing of Kara’s actions. It sounded wonderful. “I taught you better than that. You could have at least used an alias.” The words themselves were a rebuke, but Kara didn’t miss the teasing and, somewhat, tender tone. 

Uncrossing her arms, Kara turned and leaned her elbows on the wall, matching Cat’s position as the woman took another sip of her drink. She scooted close enough to let her arm barely brush against Cat’s, the small movement elicited another barely there smile from Cat. 

“Yes, well,” Kara said, “I didn’t have the Queen of All Media here to guide me.” 

Comfortable silence settled over them as they looked out at the city they both loved. Kara began to feel more centered than she had in months. 

Cat broke the quiet with, “I’m sorry about James, Kara.” 

Kara hung her head and closed her eyes. “Me, too,” was all she could say. 

“James was the Guardian, wasn’t he?” 

Kara’s head snapped up and her questioning eyes met confident ones. “Why would you – how did you, um, what are you talking about?”

Cat grinned, “I’ll take that as a yes.” She turned back to the night skyline. “He was more than I ever gave him credit for.”

“Yeah,” Kara agreed, thinking she had been the same way. “How did you know?”

Facing Kara, Cat said, “You think I haven’t been keeping tabs on CatCo while I was gone? Unfortunately, some things have slipped.” She turned back to the skyscrapers. “Guardian showed up and James’ calls for advice stopped.” After a pause she quietly added. “Then sales started dropping, and content started suffering.” 

Kara hadn’t realized. She didn’t think of the consequences of James’ focus on his alter ego. “I didn’t know,” she said. “So, now you have to fix it?” 

Cat gave a small shrug. “Nothing I can’t handle. James did what he thought was right. He always did. I certainly won’t hold that against him.” Her voice hushed and she said, “Not now.” With a deep sigh, she looked at Kara. “Guardian wasn’t the only superhero I’ve been keeping an eye on.” 

Kara loved the idea of Cat keeping up with her escapades. She had wondered for months if Cat been watching her. “Yeah?”

“Hmm,” Cat hummed. “I also kept tabs on National City’s most promising new journalist.” 

Always wary of Cat’s honest opinions, Kara said a hesitant, “And?”

“You seem like you’ve been struggling,” Cat told her. Cat met her gaze again. “You were so excited about being a reporter, then you put that in jeopardy with your blogging stunt.”

“That story needed to be out there.” Kara stood up straighter, becoming defiant. 

So did Cat as she put her hands on her hips. “And you’re telling me that with all the resources you’re privy to, you couldn’t find one more credible source?” They stared at each other, neither budging. “Kara, you can’t use one source for everything. It dilutes your writing and compromises your credibility.” Dropping her hands, she added. “And it’s fucking lazy.” Snatching her glass from its place on the balcony wall, Cat turned on her heel, muttering, “Not to mention it threatens your identity.”

Kara watched her walk to the sofa and sit down roughly. She took a long swig of her drink and crossed her legs. There was no mistaking Cat’s frustration. Kara didn’t mind it. She knew it came from a place of concern and care. 

Making her way to sit next to Cat, Kara quietly asked, “My identity?”

“Don’t,” came the fast reply. “No more of that.” Cat caught herself and Kara watched her quell her own anger. Her features softened as she said, “We’ve been through too much together, and now we’ve been apart for too long to waste time with pretending.” 

Surprised at the forwardness of the statement, Kara blinked and looked away. Cat was right. They trusted each other. What was the point in denying the truth? Kara was Supergirl and Cat knew it. 

Kara made a decision and reached up to her glasses. With her fingertips resting at the frames, she hesitated, but only for a second. Slowly, she pulled the glasses from her face and set them down on the table. Kara looked at Cat squarely. 

A smile came to Cat’s face and she bit her bottom lip. Kara wished she knew that the other woman was thinking. Then Cat simply lifted her glass slightly in Kara’s direction as she had done the first time she asked Kara to reveal herself. “Supergirl.” Cat took a sip and set the tumbler next to Kara’s glasses. 

The quiet came back between them, but Kara didn’t want to stop talking. This felt like how things were supposed to be. The two of them, here, talking with no secrets.

Maybe it was this new openness between the two of them, but Kara felt the need to confess. “I was, uh,” she stopped, not sure how to proceed. If she was wrong and Cat didn’t feel about her the way she did about Cat, then it wouldn’t matter. But, if her feelings for Cat were mutual, she might be ruining her chance. Still, Cat deserved to know. “I was with someone while you were gone.” 

Cat sighed. “The other young man in the fight.”

Kara only nodded. She wasn’t surprised Cat knew, she seemed to know everything. “His name was Mon-El.”

After a long moment of silence, Cat said, “He died a hero. You should be proud of him.” Kara hated the slight hurt in her expression as Cat looked away.

Though her words were gracious, Kara could tell they were forced. “Cat, you and I-,”

“Made no promises to one another before I left,” Cat interrupted. Turning back, she gently added, “You didn’t break any obligations, Kara.” 

“I wish I’d been braver then,” Kara said. “I wish I’d asked you stay.”

Cat reached out to take Kara’s hand and Kara gripped it like a lifeline. “I would have left anyway.”

With a small nod, Kara asked, “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Better,” Cat answered. “I realized what I already had.” 

Fresh tears stung Kara’s eyes as Cat squeezed her hand. The time apart had made Cat confront her own feelings as well. And here they were, sitting on the sofa, holding hands. 

“Do you think,” Kara paused again. She thought it might be too soon to make the request, but they’d already come so far in one conversation. “Do you think you could hold me again for a little while?” 

Cat was moving to put her arms around Kara before she even spoke the answer. “Of course.” She pulled Kara in and reclined against the arm of the sofa. 

Kara relaxed with every breath against Cat’s shoulder. Nimble fingers ran the length of her hair and Kara forgot about the world. She forgot about Cadmus and the DEO. She forgot about everything she’d lost. There would be plenty of time to remember those things later. 

Right now, it was her and Cat on their balcony, exchanging soft, comforting touches. They swapped stories from the time apart and Kara laughed for the first time in ages at Cat’s usual snark. Endless time was spent drawing strength from each other, as they always had.

**Author's Note:**

> *breathes a sigh*
> 
> I will continue to live in Hope of Cat Grant's return. 
> 
> I know killing James seemed extreme, but it also pretty much guarantees Cat's return.


End file.
